septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Septimo Character List
There are multiple rankings upon the ship based on your will to protect. The more likely you are to look after and fight for the crew, the higher your rankings. Each ranking of C and above is issued by a contract. =WARNING= All the Characters mentioned in this are of a persons imagination, buy agreeing to put your character on this site does not give anyone the right to play them. Your character will always be put into consideration of this role play and plays an important role, this page allows your character to be recognized.IF IT IS NOT YOUR CHARACTER DO NOT COPY IT!!! These people take their time and creative magic to make these characters their own so do not copy for your own for it is not your hard work and you will be found out! Face it roleplay is a small world. Character Bio : If you want a character added into this list, then simply add in. The template base for the character bio's can be found, Send it to one of the admin's and we'll make you a page in no time. Character List : For all your Characters to be named of shortly, it will make more sence on the page. Please add your characters as soon as you can. S-Rank Highest of high. Captain, Co-captain, Captains Advisor and first mate are S-Rank Standard ranking. This position is to man the crew, they should show leadership and guidance to those whom are lower and over all they have final say. *Scorpiathiam Darkhart (Captain) *Kura-Skye Edwards * (Co-Captain) *Kronos Darkhart (Co-Captain) *Adaline Valenstein *(Captains Advisor) *Audrey E. Whiton (First mate) *Abel Baudouin * (Second mate, Navigating officer) *Calypso Delevista (Third mate, Chief Safety Officer.) A-Rank This is the second highest rank. This is offered the people that have as much authority under the younger rankings as the S-rank do even if they do not hold as much control. *Jake Wallace (Elite Gaurd) *Fumaii Harden (Elite Gaurd, Look-out) *Luca Vaelstron (Deceased) (Gaurd, Kura's personal Protector) *Sapphire the Gentle (Gaurd, Head Protector) *Nicholas Thompson (Scorpia's Doctor) *Vikus Orleth (Airship Defence Enforcer, Head Defence, Navigating officer) B-Rank B-Rank is granted to those of either medical professions, or those who the captain sees as a guard to the ship. They are the main protectors of the crew and ship and therefore ranked at a higher standard. *Rollen Graves (Kura's Doctor) *Demetri Caleb Everett (Crews Doctor) *Berry Eva Darkangel (Crews Doctor) *Anastasia Arethusa (Crews Doctor) *Levictus Vale (Crews Doctor) *Dawn Elik Faeowind (Trainee Doctor) *Shin Karatsuri (S-rank Protector) *Rainie Gemma Warren (The Ships Protector) C-Rank C-Ranked crew are the Engine workers. These are the people that stay on the lower level of the ship. *Sylvester Alice (Head Engineer) *Devlin Alice (Head Engineer Assistant) *Cordelia Edwards (Head Weapon Engineer) *Levalea Jenkinson (Engineer Assistant) *Mila Jenkinson (Engineer Assistant) *Luna Descartes (Engineer Assistant) *Xavier Descartes (Engineer Assistant) *Vich Moroza (Engineer Assistant) *Jacob Jenkinson (Head Engineer, Deceaced) D-Rank This rank is for those who have the ability to protect, yet still lack in proving that they can reach B-rank. *Calvin Vaelstron (Able Gaurd) *Jack/Jacku Peter Harden (Able Gaurd) *WIlliam Edwards (Able Gaurd, Ships child) *Okami (Able Gaurd) *Malakai (Able Gaurd) *Selan (Able Gaurd) *Drake Bennings (Able Guard) *Sonja Planksdatter (Barkeeper) E-Rank E-Ranked are people that are not on the ship for long enough periods of time to be ranked. Either that or they lack notable fighting abilities. *Fluer Von'Elise (Abels Summon) *Kage (Calvin's Summon) *Rouse (Kura's Summon) *Atlas (Ada's Summon) *Opal Darkhart (Ships Child) *Vivian Everett (Ship's Child) *Cleo Whiting (Ship's Child) *Maria Whiting (Deceased, Now known as Abi)(Guest) *Lucian Starkk (Guest) Unranked *Clarissa-Ann Garceau *Bori *Libitina Lotus Morrigan *Ella Vixen *Alec Alice *Zarroc Vanyali *Neromius Aeterna *Amaya Okumura *Ambrose Whiton *Ethan Lourenco *Kaos *Nanalie Alessanderson *Emmery Loc Cortex *Anabel Fiadh Ex-Crew For list of Ex crew, follow HERE Other Characters *Christian Jenkinson *Matthew Edwards *Eris *Cornelia De'Laroune *Oceana Melanie Delevista *Betty Nightingale *Damien Euphoris *Lynkst *Kyler *Breanna Warren Category:Characters